Los comienzos de un Arcobaleno
by MapachiDash
Summary: Han pasado varios años ya, luego de que la maldición Arcobaleno termino cada quien fue con su camino, cada quien formo su familia, ahora es tiempo de que sus hijos tomen el papel de Arcobaleno ¿Como saldra todo?
1. Prologo

****Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia, bueno no soy muy buena escribiendo y eso (al menos para mi) pero espero que les guste mucho.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes

* * *

**Los comienzos de un Arcobaleno.**

**Prologo:**

Luego de varios años de que el futuro fue salvado, la maldición Arcobaleno se había roto y cada quien siguió su camino, cada quien elevó a nuevos niveles de poder, cada quien formo su familia…

Finalmente llego el tiempo de que nuevos Arcobalenos fueran rebelados y por eso los 7 más fuertes y Lal estaban reunidos, haciendo papeles, conversando sobre las características de los futuros Arcobalenos.

El Cielo, el pacificador naranja, el líder. Uni había vuelto y estaba lista para ser la jefa de los nuevos Arcobalenos, aunque ahora fuera la mayor, aun no se había presentado otro heredero del chupete naranja.

Sol, el pacificador amarillo… Reborn se había reunido con Luchee luego de que Uni encontró la forma de traerla y traer también a Aria. Luego de un tiempo de que Luchee y Reborn se reunieran tuvieron un hijo juntos, un nuevo Hitman de nombre Rilanciare (Renacer en italiano).

Nube, el pacificador violeta… aunque algunos se les resultara extraño o difícil de creer, Skull también había formado su familia, tenia una joven hija parecida a el, se llamaba Lola.

Trueno, el pacificador verde… una nueva científica y la sucesora de Verde, Misa era la nueva arcobaleno del trueno.

Niebla y tormenta, rojo e indigo… luego de odiarse por varios años Fon y Mammon se habían dado cuenta del amor que sentían por el otro y formaron una familia, su hijo Shin el nuevo arcobaleno de la tormenta y su hija Ruth la arcobaleno de la niebla.

Finalmente la lluvia, el pacificador celeste… la hija de Lal y Colonello, la extraña dama del agua, Mizuryuu.

Los 7 los nuevos arcobalenos ¿Qué aventuras les aguardaran?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, bueno es algo corto pero es que no se me ocurria mucho, acepto criticas y consejos sobre mi escritura.

No se que mas decir, así que Mapachiadios, no olviden comentar


	2. Capitulo 1

Los comienzos de un Arcobaleno

Capitulo 1:

Ya estaban decididos los nuevos arcobalenos, debido a que eran herederos de los pacificadores. Misa, Rilanciare, Lola,Ruth, Shin y Mizuryuu liderados por Uni serian los arcobalenos hasta que algo cambiara.

_-Sol...-_

_Uni estaba en una especie de laboratorio o algo parecido, detrás de ella se encontraba Reborn observándola fijamente, al lado de Reborn estaban Lal, Colonello, Fon y Mammon. La razón de la cual estaban ahí era porque Uni había encontrado una forma de traer a la vida a Luchee y Aria._

_Luego de decir unas palabras, un gran brillo salió del pacificador de Uni y de la nada aparecieron Aria y Luchee que parecían estar muy confundidas hasta que notaron la presencia de Uni, Reborn, Lal,Fon, Mammon y Colonello. _

_-Es bueno verlas…-dijo Reborn acomodándose el sombrero haciendo que le cubra los ojos. _

_-Mamá, abuela…-dijo Uni mirándolas con una sonrisa, luego de saludarse y contarse varias cosas Luchee y Reborn fueron a hablar a un lugar alejado de los demás._

_-unos meses mas tarde- _

_Luego de aquella noche que Luchee y Reborn se reencontraron, se habían dado cuenta de que tenían una gran atracción por el otro asi que se quedaron juntos y tuvieron un hijo, un Hitman llamado Rilanciare. _

_Con el tiempo Rilanciare fue creciendo y Reborn se encargo de enseñarle para que en el futuro sea un gran Hitman y un gran arcobaleno… _

_-Sol…-_

Los antiguos arcobalenos luego de hablar de que sus hijos tomarian la responsabilidad de ser un arcobaleno comenzaron a hablar de antiguos momentos que pasaron juntos y también comenzaron a contar sobre cuando nacieron sus hijos.

_-Nube…-_

_Skull estaba dando unas vueltas con su motocicleta cuando vio a una chica que conocía desde antes de la maldicon arcobaleno, aquella chica le gustaba mucho y aun no se había ido aquel sentimiento… _

_Estuvieron platicando un rato, en eso Skull se enteró de varias cosas y una de esas era que aquella chica también sentía algo por el. Con el tiempo aquel sentimiento fue creciendo y se casaron, unos años después tuvieron una hija a la cual llamaron Lola… _

_Skull cuando Lola creció, le enseño a andar en motocicleta y con el tiempo se volvió tan buena, también aprendió varias técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Reborn solia fastidiar a Skull diciendo que no pareciera que fuera su hija ya que ella si era buena… _

_-Nube…-_

Habia pasado de ser una reunión arcobaleno, a un momento de viejos amigos. Habian risas y varias historias, había pasado tiempo de que no hacían algo asi… Luchee había decidido hornear algunas galletas asi que también comían mientras charlaban…

_-Rayo…- _

_Para un científico seria algo muy raro caer en el amor y en especial si se trata de alguien como Verde. El estaba haciendo una investigación cuando se choco con una científica que trabajaba con el, mientras la ayudaba a recoger los papeles que se habían caído sus ojos se encontraron y fue como una sensación muy extraña para ambos… _

_El amor fue surgiendo, para el resto de los arcobalenos fue muy raro ver a Verde enamorado y se les hizo aun mas raro cuando se enteraron que ahora Verde tenia una hija la cual compartía el mismo conocimiento que sus padres, algunos dirían que es un poco mas inteligente que ellos, el nombre de la chica era Misa _

_-Rayo…-_

-Paso mucho tiempo desde que nos juntamos hablamos así-dijo Fon con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

-Creo que hubiésemos pasado mas tiempos asi si no fuera por la maldición arcobaleno-dijo Colonello que estaba un poco abrazado a Lal quien estaba algo sonrojada a pesar de que Colonello fuera su marido.

_-Niebla y Tormenta…- _

_Mammon y Fon estaban en una de sus peleas, siempre eran por las mismas cosas. Cuando Fon estaba a punto de darle un golpe a Mammon ambos cayeron quedando Fon encima de la ilusionista. Ambos se sonrojaron, la verdad que se gustaban un poco pero no eran capaces de dar el primer paso._

_Cuando sus ojos se encontraron a causa de que a Mammon se le había salido la capucha, fue algo muy extraño, de a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. _

_Años mas tardes ellos se habían casado y formaron una familia, tenían dos hijos… el mayor, Shin el había heredado las habilidades de artes marciales de Fon, luego estaba Ruth, la menor… ella hacia ilusiones como Mammon… _

_-Niebla y Tormenta…-_

Luego de hablar miraban fotos, no solo fotos de momentos felices sino de batallas y cosas asi mientras que recordaban esas cosas.

_-Lluvia- _

_Lal y Colonello se habían casado, fueron los primeros en volverse pareja, eran muy felices juntos aunque a veces Lal regañaba de mas a Colonello por las estupideces que hacia._

_Lal un día se enteró de que estaba embarazada, la noticia alegró a la mayoría. El día que nació su hija fue un día muy raro, había una especie de luna llena de color celeste o algún azul… _

_Habia nacido una hermosa niña, en vez de que su cabello fuera azul o rubio haba sido plateado y los ojos de la niña eran carmesí, la llamaron Mizuryuu (dragón de agua en japonés). _

_Ella en vez de tener habilidades militares como sus padres, tenia un raro don… podía controlar el agua y comunicarse con las criaturas del océano… luego de un tiempo de averiguar sobre ella habían descubierto que ella tenia su don porque el dia que nació estaba esa extraña luna azul…_

_-Lluvia- _

Habia sido un gran momento entre todos, luego de un tiempo se quedaron dormidos…


End file.
